Memory arrays can use redundant memory cells and wordlines to compensate for production errors. Specifically, after the production of a complete memory array, a post production test of the memory array is generally performed. If the post-production testing indicates that a particular cell of the memory array is defective, a redundant memory cell and wordline can be substituted. This substitution typically occurs after the entire memory array has been manufactured. By allowing an invalid memory cell to be replaced by a redundant cell after production, the memory array can still be used.
A first-in first-out (FIFO) buffer receives data at an input and presents data to an output. The data presented to the output is presented in an order that is consistent with the order that the data was received at the input. As a result, a typical FIFO buffer does not require external address signals for operation. This lack of external address signals makes it difficult to provide redundant memory cells.